Loving Under the Radar
by kirathaune
Summary: Goku normally doesn't like keeping secrets, but this one is worth it. Sanzo/Goku


Normally, Goku would say that he doesn't like secrets. Hates them, in fact.

Except for one. It's a secret that he shares with Sanzo, that they've been lovers for almost a year.

Not that they get to be alone together all that often. Inns are getting harder to find—especially nice ones—and sometimes the walls are so paper-thin that Sanzo doesn't want to fool around, because they might be overheard. Other times, they are bone-tired by the time they reach town, too exhausted to even think about fucking. The past few weeks have been especially frustrating—cheap inns and lots of camping and even just sleeping in Jeep—so when Hakkai says there is a good-sized town up ahead Goku can't help but feel hopeful. Good-sized towns usually have at least one nice inn.

When they arrive in town, Goku is pleased to see that there are several places to choose from, and is even more pleased when Sanzo tells Hakkai to book them individual rooms at the nicest one.

"We've been sleeping on the fucking ground for a week," Sanzo says when they pull up in front of the inn, "I want a decent bed and my own room—one that's far away from the rest of you idiots."

Goku ducks his head to hide a grin; a room far away from the others means he will probably get laid tonight.

"What makes you think we want to be anywhere near you, jerk?" Gojyo says.

Hakkai manages to keep Sanzo from shooting Gojyo, and they unload Jeep and take their things to their rooms. Goku carries Sanzo's bag without complaint, and he memorizes the room number that's on the key that Sanzo hands him.

Nice inns almost always have good food, and Goku soon has his side of the table covered with half the dinner menu. He's in a good mood, so he doesn't react beyond a muffled complaint when Gojyo steals food from his plates. Besides, it's one thing for Sanzo to pretend to be pissed off so he can demand separate rooms, but another thing entirely to _really_ piss him off.

Goku doesn't want to take any chances.

The result is a relatively peaceful dinner, although Goku privately vows to exact revenge on the kappa at some point in the future.

After he gets laid.

Gojyo tosses his chopsticks on his empty plate and rises from his chair. "I'm off," he says. "There's a gambling hall around the corner, with cards, booze and women waiting for me. Hey, 'Kai, I saw a book store on that same street, and I think they're open late tonight."

"A book store?" Hakkai looks up at him.

"Yeah. One of those dusty kinds that has piles of books all over the place."

Hakkai's good eye has a gleam in it. "Oh, my, I might need to go there."

Goku glances at Sanzo, and there's a hint of heat in the gaze that meets his.

Hakkai poking around in a used book store…that will take hours. And the pervert kappa will probably be out all night.

Goku feels his pulse race, and he looks away.

They wait until Gojyo and Hakkai leave; Goku takes his time eating his dessert, and Sanzo asks the waitress for more coffee. A few minutes later, they hear the sound of Jeep's engine. Sanzo rises from his chair, pays the bill and leaves the room without another word. Goku finishes his pie, because he knows if he follows Sanzo too soon that Sanzo will be mad at him.

Besides, it's his favorite kind of pie and the waitress gave him an extra-large piece.

When he finishes Goku makes his way toward Sanzo's room. It's always this way when they have separate rooms—Sanzo never comes to him. Sometimes Goku fantasizes about Sanzo coming to his room in the middle of the night and fucking him, but he knows it will never happen. He understands that he needs to show Sanzo that he wants this, that he knows what he's doing.

He wants this.

He knows what he's doing.

He opens the door to Sanzo's room and walks inside.

"Took your damn time," Sanzo says. He's already got his robes and silks off and he's sitting on the bed clad only in his jeans. He stubs out the cigarette he'd been smoking and starts unfastening his jeans.

Goku grins at him and pulls his shirt up and over his head, tossing it on the floor while he toes off his boots. He shimmies out of his remaining clothes while he watches Sanzo undress. Sanzo's jeans barely hit the floor before Goku pounces on the bed.

They exchange hard, rough kisses, their tongues tangling and thrusting together while their hands roam over bare, sweaty skin. Goku can smell Sanzo's arousal, and the sharp, musky scent excites him. He breaks off their kiss to scrapes his teeth along Sanzo's collarbone until he reaches the tender juncture of neck and shoulder, and then he bites down while he presses his hand against Sanzo's dick.

Sanzo's fingers grip his hair, and he gives a sharp tug, yanking Goku's head back. "Impatient little shit," he rasps, "not so fast. We have time."

Goku's gaze travels from Sanzo's almost-black eyes to his reddened, kiss-swollen lips. "Oh yeah," he says, "we do, don't we."

What may or may not be a smile quirks up a corner of Sanzo's mouth. "Moron," he says, and he leans back against the pillows and releases Goku's hair.

_We have time_. Goku begins his assault anew, this time at a much slower pace. First, a slow, sensuous kiss where he savors the wet slide of Sanzo's tongue against his; then he trails kisses along Sanzo's jaw, lingering at a pulse point on the side of Sanzo's neck so that he can feel it throb against his lips. His tongue maps out the notches in Sanzo's breastbone, and then Goku takes a detour to lap at a dusky nipple. It hardens to a pebbled nub beneath his tongue and Sanzo's hand cups the back of his head, encouraging him to linger there. Goku lavishes the same attentions to the other nipple, and then he licks his way down to delve his tongue into Sanzo's navel.

He hears the click of the lotion bottle.

"Scoot over here," Sanzo says, his voice hoarse.

Goku enjoys the press of Sanzo's fingers inside him while he nips at a jutting hipbone, and he briefly takes Sanzo's dick in his mouth, licking and sucking while Sanzo gets him ready. Soon he's on top of Sanzo, straddling slim hips, and Sanzo's dick is deep inside him. Sanzo grips his hips, keeping him to a slow, steady rhythm while Goku rides him.

It feels so, so good, and Goku revels in Sanzo's grunts of pleasure while they move together. It's so hard to keep from being noisy, but he knows that if he makes too much noise Sanzo will stop. And he never wants Sanzo to stop. The heat inside him builds, and the pleasure he feels brings him closer and closer to the brink. The touch of Sanzo's hand on his dick sends Goku headlong into climax, and he gasps and shudders while he comes into Sanzo's stroking hand.

Goku is still half-dazed from his orgasm when Sanzo shifts, lifting Goku off his hips and flipping him onto his stomach. Goku groans when Sanzo pushes back inside him and begins fucking him with hard, deep thrusts, and he grips the bedsheets and rocks back against Sanzo, muffling his moans against the pillow. Their pace becomes rougher and faster, until Sanzo groans and stills against him. Heat blooms in Goku's belly and then he feels the warmth of Sanzo laying on top of him.

_This_ is the true luxury, to be able to lay here, still joined, and enjoy the slowing of heartbeats, the evening out of breaths, and the heady smell of their sex and sweat. To not have to hurriedly clean up and go to separate beds or separate rooms. Like most luxuries, it's rare, so Goku savors it until Sanzo eases out and rolls off him. Goku moves until he is resting along Sanzo's side, and he flings an arm across a sweaty stomach.

He's about to doze off when Sanzo elbows him.

"Goku."

Sanzo is looking at the clock; Goku follows his gaze and sees that it's almost eight-thirty.

The shops close at nine. Hakkai will be back soon after that.

"Go shower," Sanzo says. He pushes Goku's arm off his stomach.

"Okay." Goku steals one more kiss, and then he slides off the bed and goes into the bathroom.

The hot, steaming water feels good, but Goku hates having to wash Sanzo's scent off his body so soon, scrubbing until no hint of cigarettes-and-beer and the musk of Sanzo's sweat and come remains. He reminds himself that he is not the only one in their party with demon senses, so he reluctantly continues his ablutions. When Goku walks, naked, back into the room to fetch his clothes he enjoys the way that Sanzo watches his every move.

By the time he's dressed Sanzo is already in the bathroom, and Goku soon hears the water running in the shower.

He takes the long way back to his room, stopping by the kitchen to see if there are any leftover desserts. He's in luck; the cook remembers him from dinner and hands him a plate of sweet red bean buns. Goku munches on one and hums contentedly as he clomps up the back stairway.

When he gets to his room he changes into sleep shorts and an oversized teeshirt, pulls a couple of comics out of his duffel bag, and stretches out on his bed.

He lays there for awhile, arms folded behind his head, and savors the dull ache in his lower back. It's times like this, when he's in one room and Sanzo is in another, that Goku wishes things could be different, that they could be more like a normal couple.

Then he snorts and laughs out loud. There is nothing remotely normal about either one of them, or the way they are living their lives—why should a relationship be any different?

Maybe when all this madness is done, when they're back home at the temple...they can find some sort of normal for themselves. Until then, Goku is content with what he has.

A soft rap on the door interrupts his reverie.

"Goku?"

It's Hakkai. Goku sits up and reaches for one of his comics. "Come in," he says. "Did you have fun at that book store?"

Hakkai smiles. "Yes, I did," he replies, "although I might have had a little _too_ much fun. It was very hard to not buy too many books—we have so little room for storing such things in Jeep. I found something there for you." He walks over and hands Goku a bag. "They had an all-in-one volume of that comic you've been looking for. It has all the issues in it."

Goku pulls the book from the bag and stares at it in awe. "Wow! Thanks, Hakkai!"

"You're welcome. You've been up here by yourself all night?"

Goku shrugs. "You know, 'Alone Time,'" he says, flicking his fingers to make air quotes. The statement isn't a lie; Goku just doesn't specify _whose_ 'Alone Time' it is.

He's become very good at not-lying.

A soft huff of a laugh escapes Hakkai's lips. "Ah, yes, Sanzo does enjoy his solitude. I think we all deserve some 'alone time' after these past couple of weeks, and I'm afraid we won't be at another town like this for another week or so. I'm certainly going to enjoy reading one of these books tonight." Hakkai walks back to the door and says, "Well, I hope you like the comic, Goku. Good night."

"G'night. An' thanks again, Hakkai."

Hakkai leaves, and as Goku tucks the book into his pack he thinks about what Hakkai said about the next town. Another long stretch of sleeping outside, cheap inns, and no fucking. But then Goku remembers the way Sanzo's hands and mouth felt on his body earlier, all rough and hungry, and he decides it's not so bad to have to wait. They manage to make up for the lost time.

Time…

Goku glances at the clock; it's not even ten yet.

Hakkai will be holed up in his room for the rest of the night, reading one of his new books. And the kappa will probably be drunk when he gets back—_if_ he gets back before morning.

And Sanzo…

Goku grins and heads back to Sanzo's room.

-fin-


End file.
